A fluid moving over an object may create a drag force, which for a moving object may act in a direction opposite to the motion of the object. The shape of the object may contribute to the amount of drag created. Drag may be quantified by the coefficient of drag (Cd). In motor vehicle applications, a vehicle's Cd may be associated with air moving over the vehicle, and to reduce the air's resistive force, a lower quantity may be desirable.